Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat is a side-heroine from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, having debuted in 2005's Sonic sub-series, Sonic Rush. Blaze is Marine's best friend and Silver's love interest. Base Info Visualized as an anthropomorphic cat, Blaze is a princes from an alternate universe to Sonic's. In her home dimension she is not only royalty but also charged as guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Her role is similar to that of Sonic or Knuckles's duties looking after the Chaos Emeralds. Initially Blaze arrived in Sonic's world due to machinations of Eggman Nega - her own realty's answer to Dr. Robotnic. With Blaze's arrival in Sonic's world she teams-up with the blue-hedgehog to undo the dimensional distortions that brought her there in the first place and continue to hold both universes in jeopardy. Skills and Abilities Blaze is pyrokintic - able to create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Like most in the series she has substantial speed, though not quite as fast as Sonic she still moves as super-speeds far faster than normal creatures. Blaze is an adept martial artist, though no supreme master, her honed form, adaptive spacial awareness and high speed make her a serious threat to opponents in melee range of her Personality Blaze is usually calm to the point of elegance. She is reserves and encourages emotional discipline in those around her. Blaze's detachment from emotion has lead her to become some-what anti-social, however this has only gone one to extenuate how important those that are social with her are important to her. Blaze and Marine are very close, to the point of being best friends. Romantically, - Blaze is in a relationship with Silver. The brash attitude of Sonic or perky demeanor of Cream the Rabbit remain at odds with Blaze and she has trouble relating to any of the more flippant cast even while viewing them as allies. Appearance Blaze is a lavender-furred, anthropomorphic cat with gold eyes. Her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her long tail dark purple. Her fur is longer on each side of her head and sweeps slightly upwards. She has four plumes of "hair" done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips. For attire, she wears a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with a dark pink hemline, white tights, a gold collar, a red hairband and a similarily red gem on her forehead. She also wears white gloves with fuzzy cuffs and high heeled dark pink shoes with white stripes and also fuzzy cuffs. For the purpose of Extreme Gear racing, Blaze wears a purple catsuit with pink, white straped boots. The suit also have yellow stripes over the chest, elbows and knees areas. Allies *Marine the Raccoon - Best Friend and Savior *Silver the Hedgehog - Close Friend, Younger Brother Figure and Love Interest *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog - Close Friend and Partner **Miles "Tails" Prower - Friend **Knuckles the Echidna - Friend and Rival *Cream the Rabbit - Close Friend *Amy Rose - Close Friend *Vanilla the Rabbit - Close Friend *Coconut Crew **Daikun **Colonel **Kylok **Muzy **Setter **Tabby *Gardon Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna - Friend and Rival Enemies *Dr. Eggman Nega *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Orbot *Cubot *Pirates **Captain Whisker **Johnny **Mini & Mum *Iblis Trigger *Mephiles the Dark *Time Eater Gallery Sonicchannel_blaze.png Rush_Blaze_pose1.png|Blaze as she appears in Sonic Rush Rush_Blaze_pose2.png|''Sonic Rush'' Blaze06.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Blaze the cat crisis city.png Blaze_6.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Sir percival display.png|Blaze the Cat in Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic-Free-Riders-Blaze-artwork.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Blaze_serious_.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Sonic_Jump_-_Blaze_the_Cat.png|Artwork of Blaze the Cat in Sonic Jump Blaze_(Super_Smash_Bros_Wii_U).png|Super Smash Bros Wii U Braze.png Blaze_the_cat_render_2016_by_nibroc_rock-d9rto7s.png Blaze_the_Cat_Archie.png|Blaze the Cat in the Archie Comics Sonic-Rush-In-SD-sonic-rush-37196333-1277-1316.jpg 561px_sonic_channel___blaze_the_cat_2013a_by_blaze1313-d70bbla.png blaze cook.jpg Blaze.the.Cat.full.2224431.png Blaze_The_Cat_Project_20.png blazeandcreamDawnmist-3688299_386_210.jpg Blaze the Cat.png TSR_Blaze.png Navigation Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Speedsters Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Kids Category:Tomboys Category:Determinators Category:Honest Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Amazons Category:Athletic Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Victims Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aristocrats Category:Wise Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Category:Vigilante Category:Wealthy Category:Selfless Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Creator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Empowered Category:Successful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Princess Warriors Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Ingenue Category:Straight man Category:Famous Category:Role Models Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Independent Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Optimists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Extravagant Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Pure Good Category:Charismatic